1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Among the FPDs, the OLED displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.